Another Sequel
by ncc2011
Summary: The Toy Story characters respond to the news of their coming fourth movie in this parody of "We're Doing a Sequel" from Muppets Most Wanted.


**(in Bonnie's room right after Toy Story 3)**

**Buzz:** _(still in his final dance pose with Jessie)_ Hey, what's the camera still doing here?  
><strong>Hamm: <strong>Uh oh. This can only mean one thing.  
><strong>Mr. Potato Head:<strong> You mean they've ordered another sequel?  
><strong>Hamm: <strong>'Fraid so.  
><strong>Mr. Potato Head:<strong> Oh no. More trouble headed our way!

**Woody:** Another sequel  
>We're back by popular demand<br>Come on, everybody, strike up the band  
><strong>Woody and Buzz:<strong> Another sequel  
>That's what we do in Hollywood<br>And everybody knows that the sequel's never quite as good  
><strong>Woody: <strong>(spoken) Except in our case  
>A sequel, another feature attraction<br>**Mr. Pricklepants: **Places, please! Light the lights! Roll camera! ACTION!  
><strong>Woody, Buzz and Jessie: <strong>I thought it was the end  
>But no, my friends, this is when<br>We get to do it all again  
><strong>Aliens: <strong>Do it all again  
><strong>Woody, Buzz and Jessie: <strong>Until the credits roll  
>We got another go to show that we can<br>Do it all again  
><strong>Peas-in-a-Pod:<strong> Do it all again  
><strong>Woody, Buzz and Jessie:<strong> Another sequel  
>There's no need to disguise<br>**Slinky:** The studio considers us its most profitable franchise!  
><strong>Woody, Buzz, Jessie and Slinky:<strong> Another sequel!  
>How hard can it be?<em><br>_**Hamm****: **Can't be worse than _Cars 2_ or _Monsters University_.  
><strong>Everyone:<strong> Another sequel!  
>The studio wants more!<br>**Mr.**** Potato Head:** But honestly, why do we have to have _Toy Story 4_?  
><strong>Everyone: <strong>I thought it was the end  
>But no, my friends, this is when<br>We get to do it all again  
><strong>Bullseye: <strong>(whinnies)  
><strong>Everyone: <strong>Until the credits roll  
>We got another go to show that we can<br>Do it all again!  
><strong>Totoro:<strong> (roars)  
><strong>Everyone:<strong> We're doing a sequel!  
><strong>Woody:<strong> Let's give it a go!  
><strong>Randy Newman:<strong> With this same songwriting genius  
><strong>John Lasseter:<strong> And this same director cameo!  
><strong>Everyone: <strong>Another sequel!  
><strong>Hamm:<strong> I don't mean to intervene, but those short films likely make this our seventh time on screen.  
>(spoken) And that doesn't even count the recent holiday TV specials and those Saturday morning pieces for ABC all those years ago.<br>**(everyone stares for a moment, then continues)**

**Everyone:** Another sequel  
>Let's give it a shot!<br>**Woody:** All we need now is a really great plot!

**Mrs. Potato Head:** Got it! An epic love story that really examines the ups and downs of Buzz and Jessie's relationship. Then, it all ends in a big wedding for them!  
><strong>Woody:<strong> Uh, does anybody have any other ideas?  
><strong>Dolly:<strong> Oh, I know! We all think we're being thrown out, so we decide to go to a daycare, which turns out to be run by an evil, fascist bear that smells like strawberries!  
><strong>Woody:<strong> Dolly, did you even watch our last film?  
><strong>Rex and Trixie:<strong> How about a story that revolves around us?  
><strong>Woody: <strong>One, that's already part of our Christmas special. Two, we're just ripping off that other film the studio is making!  
><strong>Mr. Pricklepants:<strong> It's got action! Drama! Tragedy! And a poor porcelain doll forgotten for a century who just wants to be loved.  
><strong>Jessie:<strong> (angrily clears her throat)  
><strong>Mr. Pricklepants:<strong> Oh, heh-heh. Sorry, Jessie.  
><strong>Aliens:<strong> The Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!  
><strong>Woody:<strong> I don't think we can get much of a story out of that.  
><strong>Mr. Potato Head:<strong> How about a movie where we don't make this movie? And get to stay out of anything else that's dangerous?  
><strong>Woody: <strong>Potato Head, this is happening, like it or not.  
><strong>Buttercup:<strong> It's about Bonnie and her mother taking us all on a world tour. But Woody gets switched with an imposter who uses us as a cover to steal many valuable treasures.  
><strong>Woody:<strong> Now, we're stealing from the movie this song originally came from.  
><strong>John Lasseter:<strong> Woody, why don't you just leave the story writing to the crew? You guys just go with our script.  
><strong>Woody:<strong> That's perfect!

**Everyone:** I thought it was the end  
>But no, my friends this is when<br>We get to do it all again  
>Until the credits roll<br>We got another go to show that we can  
>Do it all again<br>Another sequel!  
>It's more of the same<br>**Woody:** Let's give it a name!  
><strong>Buzz:<strong> How about _Toy Story Again_?  
><strong>Everyone:<strong> Yes, _Toy Story Again_!  
><em>Toy Story Again<em>!  
>It's<em> Toy Story Again!<em>

**Buzz:** (spoken) On second thought, _Toy Story 4_ does sound better.  
><strong>Everyone:<strong> Yeah.


End file.
